thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Madeleine Constane
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without my permission. Tribute Information 'Name: '''Madeleine Constane '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''10 '''Age: '''13 '''Weapon: '''Blowgun, Sickle, Dagger '''Appearance: ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Speed, Stealth, Swimming '''Weakness(es): '''Climbing, Flashbacks, Power '''Personality: '''Shy and very quiet and she likes to keep things to her self. '''Backstory/History: '''Madeleine grew up in a farmer family, her dad worked the corn and her mother cared for her as it was her only daughter. Madeleine didn't like making friends when she started school at the age of 5, when girls asked her to play she said no. She grew up to liking making friends after she didn't like being lonely all the time at school, she became quiet jealous of everyone having friends but her. She made friends with the girl. One day when she was 10, she was walking home. She got attacked by a mystery person who she couldn't see who attacked her due to it being dark. She became more scared walking home, so she had to have a boy to guard her, her big brother 'Max' who was 15. She became more safe when her brother was beside her all the time. When she was 11, she watched the hunger games for the first time. She didn't like the look of it, but she didn't mind watching and she supported her district in the games. Cheering the tributes on but her district came short at the end the Male tribute came 3rd in the games, which was really good for this district because he got the worst odds in the games, which was 43-1. When she was 12, she got reaped for the games, she was shocked and didn't want to go up to stage. She got grabbed by the peacemakers and she couldn't stop screaming. When she got in stage, she could see her mother and her dad crying. She saw her friends faces, looking scared and shocked. She went in the games and got a Training score of 7, she didn't survive the games. She became 7th place after the careers slaughter her her to death, after hiding for the most of the games by her self with no alliance. Madeleine woke up and thought it was a dream and it turned out, the gamemakers revived her in the games after it finished. She woke up in a white room, surrounded by her brother and her mum and dad. She couldn't understand, why they brought her back to life, did they like her and want to bring her back or was she chosen to be revived by the gamemakers for an unknown reason. Her family were unsure as well, a peacemaker just said 'We got your daughter alive, come with me' and they followed the peacemaker. She continued to live her 2nd life, with her friends. She kept getting flashbacks to the games, and it won't stop. She keeps she how she died in her head and she wants to forget that. Intill the next reaping the year after the games, one of her friends got picked so she volunteered. Everybody looked her at her because she was going into the games again. Madeleine is going to take this chance, and prove everyone that she is going to be a victor. 2nd time lucky, she hopes. '''Interview Angle: '''Smile and answer the interview question. Be kind and don't lose it '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Try to get to the closes supplies near your pedestal, avoid fighting the careers and the other tributes and then run away from the bloodbath and wait for your alliance to return and meet them far away from the bloodbath '''Games Strategy: '''Stick with your alliance to the end, and leave them the night before the feast. Leave a message on something to tell them why you left. Keep on eye on any traps set up by the gamemakers to try and kill you again. Always be ready for an ambush and run if it's a group. In the feast watch out for the careers and the other tributes, grab your bag and run back into hiding. Wait for the last 4 tributes to go out of hiding and start hunting for the rest of the tributes and take them out quietly. '''Token: '''Wheat '''Height: '''5,3 '''Fears: '''Re-living the games again. '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Games: '''None yet. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:13 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Volunteer